Mukuro Ikusaba
Mukuro Ikusaba (戦刃 むくろ Ikusaba Mukuro) is one of the characters in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair, but has a more prominent role in the prequel novel, Dangan Ronpa/Zero, and the other novel, Dangan Ronpa IF. She has the title Super High-School Level Soldier (超高校級の「軍人」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gunjin"). She is the mysterious "16th student" and the older twin sister of Junko Enoshima. Personality Despite being an incredible soldier, Ikusaba is very out-of-touch with her own emotions and only knows how to take orders from Enoshima. She craves for her sister's praise and acceptance and will do nearly anything to get it. Because of this she allows herself to be put-down by Enoshima and sometimes even believes Enoshima's insults, which are meant to be manipulating. She is self-admittedly poor at negotiating with people and devising tactics. History Pre-Despair Incident Ikusaba was involved in Fenrir before entering Hope's Peak Academy. She was in the 78th class of it and became classmates with Makoto Naegi and some others. Around the events of ''Dangan Ronpa/Zero, she saved Naegi from Isshiki Madarai, and Naegi held her with high regard because he was saved by Ikusaba a lot; which parallels Naegi's kindness towards her in Dangan Ronpa IF. During that period, she spent a good percent of her time masquerading as Junko, while the real Junko's memories were wiped. High School Life of Mutual Killing Ikusaba (disguised as Enoshima) was executed by Monobear during Chapter 1, which led to the other students to believe that Enoshima was dead. Later, during Chapter 5, her dead body was reused by the mastermind to lead the other students into thinking that the unknown 16th student died. However, before they could take at closer look a the body, it exploded with a Monobear bomb and thus there wasn't much evidence left. Relationships Junko Enoshima Junko is Ikusaba's younger twin sister. Despite this, she views her younger sister as the better twin, making herself a tool for Junko to use. Junko however, does not care for her older sister and was willing to kill her to set an example to the remaining students (as well as to kill her because she was 'a poor actor'). Naegi Makoto While there is no real interaction between the two in the original series, there is a relation between them in the spin-off 'What If..' Novel, Dangan Ronpa: IF. She was willing to risk her life to save Naegi who in turn saved her life from being skewed. If the player spends enough Free Time with her in the game, Mukuro says the same thing as she did in Dangan Ronpa IF to Naegi: "I promise not to kill you if I become the culprit". Quotes ... (she's the silent type). In Other Media Dangan Ronpa: IF She plays a more prominent role in this novel. In the novel, she maintains her guise as her younger sister until the scene when she would have normally been killed by the Spears of Gungnir. Naegi instantly remembers her real name and calls out to her, shocking her enough to heed his warning and cause Naegi to receive the attack instead. She then takes him to the infirmary, avoiding everyone, as Monobear told them that she is the reason that they're all stuck in here. She grabs a wounded Naegi and ran off with him to treat his wounds. Trivia * As a member of Fenrir, she passed through many battlefields but never got a single wound. * She has a Fenrir tattoo on her right hand. * The kanji characters that compose her name mean "War Blade Corpse." * When she was killed by the Monobear in the 1st chapter, she was killed by what Monobear called Spear of Gungnir, which Odin used to attack wolf Fenrir in Norse mythology. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Dangan Ronpa/Zero Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased